


"Glad to have you back."

by enlightenight



Series: Person of Interest Head Canons [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harold/nathan--nathan turns out to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Glad to have you back."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1Cooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cooper/gifts).



Harold blinked for a couple of times, just to rest his tired eyes for a moment. After a long day with some little problems with the new number - which, Harold thanked god easily solved - silence took over the library.

Like his thoughts were listened, he heard a noise. As always, the first thought was the worst possibility, Root’s back, found his safe place - but, maybe it was Bear, just dropped couple of books.

An instinct forced him to go and look, he tried to fight it for a moment but as if he didn’t fight himself he just got up from his chair and walked inside the library.

While he was walking, he saw a huge book, which he didn’t bother to look at its name, and took it just in case. He heard page noises and light sensor turned on with a click.

Harold dropped the book.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it Harold?”

He froze, time froze while the man in front of him was looking at him with a smile - an old smile which Harold saw a long time ago.

“Nathan.”

His name was only thing that Harold could say at that moment. He never knew why he said that. Maybe he was just checking the reaction? Or the reality? 

It wasn’t important.

Nathan Ingram, the man who everybody - including Harold Finch, Harold Wren, himself the information addicted - thought died. He was alive, breathing, speaking, smiling, and now even touching and yes, he was more real than the books there.

Harold heard Bear was barking at something, but not coming here. It was a strong possibility of course, he was warning his owner for a ghost from the past. It was acceptable, except for Nathan was not a ghost.

“Come on Harold, you should be the least surprised.”

Harold was only capable of whispering, “I thought, you were dead… I was at the funeral and - everything seemed -…”

Words broke as they got out from his mouth, everything seemed unimportant for them, while Nathan was walking to him.

Harold, couldn’t help hugging him. Just a hug, for friends.

Nathan didn’t say a word, just stepped back and looked Harold with investigating eyes.

And then kissed him. Just a kiss, for lovers.

Everything inside Harold’s mind flew away, his body relaxed as Nathan was holding him.

“Glad to have you back.”


End file.
